1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to spacer tools used to measure the proper spacing between balusters in the installation thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to spacer tools with adjustable spacing capabilities. Specifically, the invention relates to an adjustable spacer tool that allows for adjustment of overall tool length and that allows for proper spacing between adjacent balusters and between a wall or other surface and a baluster which is to be installed adjacent the wall.
2. Background Information
Spacer tools for measuring the distance between balusters, such as used in the installation of stairways for the support of handrails, are known in the art. However, several problems still exist. First, such spacers have set overall lengths and thus can only be used for that length, or alternately for longer distances by moving the spacer tool to overlap an area already measured. Since it is often desired to install balusters along a distance different (especially shorter) than the length of a given spacer tool, known spacer tools cannot effectively be used for shorter distances. This requires a plurality of tools having different lengths, which can be inconvenient, bulky and costly. Further, while establishing consistent spacing between the various guides of a spacer tool is known, establishing the spacing between the end guides and a wall or other vertical surface is a problem in the art. An additional problem is establishing the end spacing for a set of same-width balusters having a given width and subsequently establishing the end spacing for another set of same-width balusters having a different width.